A Vampire Smutshot
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: As per requests- the smut oneshot for "An Annoying Little Vampire". Jack and Pitch obviously don't hate each other anymore!


**Good gravy where have I been for the past month? Oh yeah… Busy… Ugh… Too much to do… not enough time to do nothing…**

**Don't you hate that? Not being able to do nothing? Sucks, right?**

**Now, as promised many many weeks ago- A Vampire Smutshot (The Separate oneshot of smut for my current story "An Annoying Little Vampire") If you're reading this now without that story, you might get a little confused. Don't fight it. Confusion is totally natural. Just nod and read.**

**A VAMPIRE SMUTSHOT**

Grumbling and fumbling with his pants, Jack tripped over his own feet nearly thrice, and the fabric dozens of times. Pitch was just watching him from the bed, laughing occasionally when the poor mortal boy had to use the wall to hold himself up. Jack staggered, still trying to pull the loose pajamas on. He growled angrily at them before letting them fall and stomping over to bed in nothing but his boxers.

"I give up," he huffed, pulling the blankets over his wet form. He had just showered- the reason for the pant disobedience. He curled up in the wooly fabric, sighing as the heat enveloped him.

Pitch rubbed his palm over Jack's forehead and bangs, drying them a little bit. He reached around and rubbed the back of his neck, drying the hair there as well.

Sitting back, he asked, "Better?" Jack nodded and shook his head against his pillow- furiously trying to dry his hair. Pitch chuckled at him and rubbed his palm against the wet white locks, aiding the teen in his attempts to warm up.

Pouting, Jack reached his arms out from under the blankets, groping the air in front of Pitch with his chilled fingers, he said, "You're warm, come help me warm up you meany." Smiling, Pitch slid under the blankets, allowing the mortal teen to nuzzle up close to his unbeating chest.

He let Jack nuzzle his hair against his chest and the pillow for a while, just smiling whenever he felt Jack shaking his head from side to side; rolling his hair over warmth.

Eventually though he got curious about something that had occurred between the two of them not to long ago. The kiss… Jack had kissed him- and in front of the young Tooth Fairy no less. It had been silently nagging at him every time they rough-housed and each time their teasing became slightly sexual.

Swallowing softly, he whispered, "Jack I'm going to ask you something… And… I want you to answer me honestly… Alright…?"

"Okay," Jack replied, obviously not sensing the deep importance this question held in Pitch's voice. This mattered- damn it. Jack better get that through his head.

Running his hand over Jack's damp hair in a tender caress, Pitch inhaled quietly before he spoke. "That kiss," he whispered, "… Did you mean it…?"

Jack sat up. Pitch swallowed nervously at the blank way the teen stared down at him. Perhaps it would have been better to stay silent about his curiosity. Perhaps Jack didn't really mean anything by it…

"Of course I meant it," he said to Pitch's surprised delight, "You can't just go about almost kissing someone and not doing it." Pitch blinked as Jack spoke, "You leave them waiting for it and wanting it. And you-"he smacked Pitch's arm as hard as he could, "YOU left me waiting for a kiss that never came you jerkface!"

"Oww," Pitch grumbled, rubbing his arm, "I didn't think you'd want me to do it… It was inappropriate…"

"It was more inappropriate to leave me hanging," Jack puffed, pouting his cheeks, "You wronged me… Left me standing there without an answer."

Smiling softly, Pitch leaned forward, brushing his lips over Jack's. The boy's body stiffened instantly- waiting on bated breath for the feel of lips on his. The feeling never came.

Pitch lowered himself back down to the bed, grinning up at the angry scowl on Jack's face. The blue eyed teen punched the vampire as hard as he possibly could, square in the chest. Pitch coughed a little on impact, but only laughed afterward.

Deciding that teasing time wasn't yet done, Pitch moved his hands so that one supported his weight while the other reached forward toward Jack. He pressed the tips of his fingers to Jack's navel, rubbing a circle around the boy's belly button teasingly. Jack watched him with a curious, if albeit still angry, frown. Pitch moved forward, pressing his lips to Jack's skin- just barely at the top of where a practically invisible happy trail was beginning to form.

He then pulled back away and smiled at his handy work. There was an undeniable bulge in Jack's blue underwear, and the boy's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and arousal. The instant the dark teen smirked; Jack fumed and punched him again.

"You can't do that!" he yelled, punching him several times in the chest, "You meany!" Pitch only laughed.

Reaching up, stopping the assault, the vampire asked, licking his fangs, "Would you like me to right the wrong?" At first Jack didn't understand, but once he got what Pitch was referencing, he nodded with a slight flush to his cheeks.

Slowly, the dark immortal re arranged himself onto his knees, pushing Jack down onto his back, and he began to pull the boxers down. Jack tried to keep watching, but forced himself to stop when Pitch leaned down and kissed his length. It was embarrassing to see, though it did feel good. He had always been taught that activities like this with men were shameful.

He couldn't deny that he liked Pitch, though. He found his company to be the best thing to happen to him in years. His love was like a gift. Maybe because he felt this way toward the vampire it was less shameful. Possibly even acceptable.

He gasped through his teeth at the sensation of Pitch licking him. He wasn't even licking his penis at the moment- he was just licking his inner thighs. Still, the sensation was new to him and surprising. He mewled softly as Pitch' nipped his flesh.

"Will you just stop teasing already?" he said, gasping halfway between. Pitch licked Jack's length once and pulled away.

"I'm just letting you build yourself up," he said, running a finger up from the root of Jack's shaft up to the tip- he was harder now, his length had stretched with his arousal into a beautiful little erection. "I wanted you to do most of that yourself," he hissed, kissing the head again, "Wanted to see just how badly you really wanted me to finish things off…"

Jack didn't say anything after that, just moaned softly as Pitch took his length into his mouth. The blowjob started slow, with Pitch letting Jack get used to the sensations of having muscles clench around him and unclench, before Pitch gradually increased the process. He took as much as he could into his mouth, his fangs brushing against the sides, and whatever he couldn't force down all the way he touched and teased with his fingers.

He flicked his tongue over and around the pulsating flesh, licking a very prominent vein hungrily. Jack shivered as Pitch swallowed him down.

At one point, Pitch lifted his lips off the now shimmering member. "It's absolutely engorged with blood," he whispered, licking the vein again, "you're the one teasing, Jack…" Jack whimpered out a tiny apology before moaning again- Pitch had taken hold of his length in his hand. "Forcing me to be so close to a free meal and giving me nothing… Just not fair Jack…"

His hand gripped tight, pumping up and down fast. Jack gasped and choked on words as Pitch's palm squelched with saliva on each downward stroke. His fist practically slammed down into Jack's stomach, nearly hitting the boy's balls.

"Gah!" he yelped out, pulling his own hand up to bite down on his fist. Pitch squeezed a little tighter, bringing his lips forward to lick at the slit on top- and only the slit. The pleasure this attention induced was maddening and almost painful for Jack, and he had to bite himself to keep from screaming. Pitch chuckled at how hard the mortal was trying not to let his cries out.

Pulling his lips away, he said softly, "Jack, come now, you can let it out. I'm the only one who will hear you…" Jack looked down at him, still chomping on his hand, but said nothing. Sighing, Pitch returned to pumping him and licking the head. Jack yelped and momentarily moaned wantonly. The instant he did, though, he sucked in breath and tried to go silent again.

It was sinful to enjoy this, wasn't it? Wasn't that lust? But it felt so good… Maybe… Maybe it was supposed to feel good…

"Ann- hah..!" he moaned, gasping it back in as Pitch nipped the tip a few times. A few more forceful strokes and Jack was spilling his seed into Pitch's hand. His entire back arched with his orgasm, and he couldn't stop a long winded, needy moan from ripping through him.

Sitting back after milking the boy's penis dry, Pitch smiled at the absolutely euphoric look on his face. Stealing forward, Pitch laid a teeny little kiss upon the pale lips and asked, "Did you enjoy that, Jackie boy?" Smiling sleepily, Jack nodded.

"Good," Pitch whispered, pushing the boy's head out of his way and opening his neck to view, "Because now it's my turn to enjoy a treat…" Jack didn't have time to process the hardly cryptic message- Pitch had already sunk his teeth into the boy's neck. He swallowed against him and Jack quickly felt heat pooling in his groin. He was scared, sure- absolutely terrified that Pitch would kill him- but God did the feeling of Pitch's tongue licking his neck get him hot!

Moaning helplessly, Jack allowed Pitch to push the boy's legs apart and press a finger to his entrance. When it wriggled into him, however, Jack couldn't help but moan and try to stop him.

"Not there, Pitch," he whimpered, feeling the finger wiggle around in him, "It's filthy…" Pitch ignored him and reached further up into Jack's body, feeling for a certain spot that would make Jack squirm.

He gulped down more of Jack's blood, smirking at how obvious Jack's erection was. It was poking into his stomach more and more insistently with each swallow. "Turning you on, Jackie?" he asked against his neck. He continued prodding the boy's inner walls, still searching for that special spot.

Jack opened his mouth to answer him, but the sound that came out was a breathy, nearly silent scream. What had Pitch just touched? His vision had gone white for a split second- he didn't know what to do. Pitch seemed to notice the change, and, smirking, he poked that spot again. Jack's back jumped upwards, arching instantaneously.

"Aaaaaannnhhhh," he moaned helplessly, writhing beneath Pitch as the dark teen stroked his sweet spot lovingly. "Oanh, oanh, Pitch, yes…! There…! Right there- aaah…!" He wiggled and squirmed beneath Pitch at the incredible sensation. He tried rubbing his thighs together, as his erection felt like it was on fire, but Pitch's hand was wedged firmly between them. It hurt it felt so good. Somewhere in the back of Jack's lust clouded mind he knew he needed to be touched. And Pitch just wasn't doing that.

As the vampire continued rubbing, prodding, and tapping his prostate, Jack snaked his own hand down and began to touch his penis. He whimpered helplessly, fumbling with himself, trying to imitate what Pitch had done to him earlier. He moaned sadly as he failed, but thankfully Pitch noticed his plight.

Retracting his fangs, Pitch reached down with his free hand and he began pumping the pale boy's length. This, added to the caressing of his prostate, tipped Jack over the edge, and he screamed with his second orgasm.

The vampire smiled at how much Jack put into his release. His entire body moved as one, arching up into the air beautifully. When he came Jack was art- just ripe for the taking.

Kissing Jack's cheek, Pitch whispered, "Sorry, but this next part is going to hurt…" The mortal teen tried to respond, but his numb tongue wouldn't cooperate, and he allowed Pitch to line his erection up to his hole.

With a soft grunt, Pitch began pushing his way in. Jack's eyes went wide as an unimaginable pain took hold of him- it felt as though he were being ripped in half. And yet, no matter how much it hurt, each of his screams came out completely silent. His tongue was hanging from his mouth as he felt screams rake his throat, but heard none of them.

Pitch waited with his length fully sheathed inside of Jack until the boy calmed down. It took a while… If Jack wasn't so damn attractive he wouldn't have remained aroused. But in a horrible way, seeing the boy in so much pain turned him on.

Finally Jack blinked his big blue eyes up at him. Whimpering softly, he asked, "Why'd you do that? I… It hurt…"

Smiling sweetly, Pitch kissed Jack's forehead, saying softly, "Jack, I only did what I had to… Trust me, after this what we did before will seem like nothing." Jack gave him an unsure pout, but Pitch smiled down at him and slid himself out a little, then back in. Very small movements to start- he wanted Jack to get used to the feeling.

Gasping, Jack felt Pitch's hard length rub against his prostate, and he was almost instantly hard again. Pitch continued with his slow, shallow thrusts, making Jack shudder and mewl, and occasionally going back in for more of his blood.

Soon enough, though, the quick, barely there movements weren't enough for Jack. Even though where Pitch was in him was disgusting, it felt good. And for some reason he couldn't quite fathom, he wanted him in deeper. He voice this by grabbing Pitch's hair, forcing him away from his meal, and kissing him ferociously.

When their lips parted and their tongues found their ways back into their rightful places, Jack whispered, "Harder…" Grinning, Pitch quickly obliged- pulling back and sling-shotting back in, slamming deep into the smaller boy's body. Jack's eyes went wide as dinner plates and his tongue flopped out as Pitch began the onslaught.

Thrust after thrust after thrust- soon Jack was a puddle of desperate, needy moans. His entire body rocked back and forth, jerking with each slam of Pitch's hips, and his voice rang out as he wailed with ecstasy.

"GOD, Pitch!" he screamed, "It feel soo GOOD! Aaaannhhh…!" The vampire grinned down at him, reached around and began pumping his dick, and lowered his head back down to feed off his lover.

Jack was precious. Each one of those beautiful 'unh' and 'oanh' sounds he made drove Pitch mad with desire. Every second inside the mortal teen was heaven. He slammed into him over and over and over again. Rutting into the boy with as much force as he could muster. Jack loved it, though- the roughness. Pitch was fucking him so deep it was wonderful.

"Hanh, haa, unh, ooanh, Piitch," he moaned, turning his head to the side, feeling Pitch lick his neck. He heard the bedframe creak with each thrust, and his moans accompanied that. Pretty soon Jack's saliva was soaking into the sheets and his climax was creeping up on him.

Pitch gripped the pale hips, pulling Jack down further, slamming into him deeper, and gritted his teeth. His orgasm was close- he could feel the tight buildup of heat in him. Just a little bit more… a few more thrusts…

"Ga- JACK!" he shouted, slamming into him wildly until his seed exploded into the boy's anus. Jack gasped just before screaming aloud, his back arching almost impossibly high off the bed. His seed spilled all over his stomach, his eyes rolling back into his head in bliss. Pitch collapsed forward, pushing his lips to Jack's in a sloppy, numb kiss. The teenager could hardly think straight, let alone kiss- but it was an act of sentimentality and Pitch felt it was needed.

Their lips slipped apart as they both collapsed and rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms. Each was gasping for air, sweat trickling down their bodies, and Pitch had to admit he was exhausted. It had been centuries since he had last done anything close to this. And Jack had been one of the best partners he ever had. Moaning weakly, he pulled out of his small roommate and rested himself beside him on the bed.

Looking over at him, Pitch smiled at seeing that Jack was asleep. He had probably passed out after that ordeal. Carefully, he lifted himself up onto his elbow and he kissed the boy's cheek. Jack whimpered quietly in his sleep, turning a little so that he faced Pitch. Smiling, Pitch brushed his bangs from his sweaty forehead and kissed Jack. They may have started out hating each other, but they sure were a far way from that now…

**And that's that… All done.**


End file.
